SaberFairy Cutest Couple
by Staticy Fox Atra
Summary: Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were merged together by the power of the headmasters. What happens when they decide who is the cutest couple? (Pretty much song fics)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So I'm not the only one writing this. A friend of mine on the website, Quotev is writing this with me. The first chapter is written by her (her name is Sakura Scarlet). Also, she's writing Eferhilda (my OC) X Rufus while I do Sakura (her OC) X Orga.**

/Finally found you-Enrique I./

Narrator POV  
The two guilds had finally came together. Well it isn't like they Wanted to anyways. Ever since Natsu attacked them, strange things have been going on inside of the guilds.

One; they literally had to paint a line down the center of the guild to show who's side was who's. After that, many believed the Sabertooth guild would never be rebuilt. Why you ask? Someone always destroyed the little construction that there was. Some believed it was fire since it was nearly always scorched. But later on they found out it was black lightening which had blew it all up.

I'm sure you all know who owns the black lightening, the one and only Orga Nanagear. We might have a few ideas why he could've done this. But we have one main as well, the most believable. That reason is pretty simple; the love for one female.

Third person POV  
Sakura slyly made her way into the Sabertooth guild line. A small smile splayed her face as she wraps her arms around a very masculine male that was simply drinking beer.

''Miss me?'',the pinkette purrs and nuzzled into the teal haired man's shoulder. A smirk played his lips.

''Of course I did. It was so lonely when you were out on that mission, and didn't bring me with you.'',he purrs and nuzzled into her before getting startled looks from his guild mates.

He could honesty give no fucks about how he felt about their opinions. So he was dating a Fairy? Who was to judge him on that. The Fairy Tail guild absolutely approved of their relationship. The girl now in his lap rests her head on his hard chest and heard coos from the other guild. Sakura simply rolls her eyes and gave a small smirk and pecks Orga's lips once he had finished off his beer. The pinkette and Cana were probably the best drinkers in the Fairy Tail guild, Cana of course being better,to always be all over alcohol. The pinkette soon sighs and looks up at her teal haired male.

''Orga I think they found out that your the one who destroyed the reconstruction of your guild.'',she says and pretty much straddled him while throwing her arms around his shoulders.

Orga's usually stern or pissed off face slowly gained a blush as he wraps his arms around her waist. ''Like I care.'',he mumbled into her soft pink hair with a grin.

She slowly raised an eyebrow before blushing darkly and turns away. ''What is it?",he asks confused before looking at the Fairies whom were awwing at how cute they looked.

He simply gave a large grin and waved before picking her up with one hand placed under her bum with a small smirk.

''Well we must get going. Hope you enjoyed your little peak at our romance.'',he said and threw the girl over his shoulder, walking with her out on the streets to where he carried them to his housing.

Sakura's face burned in embarrassment as she felt some of the people stare at her.

Back to the guild~

The people in Fairy Tail went back to what they were doing Natsu and Sting were going at it while Rouge and Gajeel went at it as well. The only one whom wasn't fighting was Laxus whom was about to boil over the top with Sabertooth's attitude. Rufus and Gray were fighting while their crushes watched. Yeah, Gray had a thing for Juvia while Rufus's crush was hidden at the moment. The two guilds continued to duke it out before stopping once Quatro Puppy and Lamia Scale helped and joined one another's side. Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale while Quatro puppy and Sabertooth went head on head. How did this start you ask? Trash talk about the other guilds had purposly started this back up.


	2. Chapter 2

Rufus was lent against the counter, glaring daggers at Gray whom was currently preoccupied with his beloved Juvia around his arm. No Rufus wasn't jealous of Gray, he just wanted to get his girlfriend ,Eferhilda, to be proud of him.

Yeah that's right, currently the two have a nice relationship going on. Rufus then heard that SaberFairy was going to hold this contest called 'cutest couple'. He smirked and automatically knew he and Hild would win this competition. He laughs and soon walks over to the green haired girl he had fallen in love with.

Hild looks up from the slushie she had gotten from Mirajane a few minutes ago. Hild looks up from her current seating and looks up at her blonde haired boyfriend.

''What did you do?",she asks in her calm voice ad folds her arms, awaiting his answer patiently.

''Well my punishment queen, I entered us in a cutest couple contest!'',he exclaimed and hugs her across the waist like he is a mere child whom wanted his mother.

Eferhilda's eye twitched, but she was still as calm as ever. ''Why the hell did you do that?" She hissed and glared at her man before getting a small chuckle out of him.

He then began to explain to her all about the reward and lent against the bar with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Well it is a free week to an all expense paid resort. How could I simply turn that away?" She asks calmly and smirked to herself as she looks up at Rufus, whom gave a delighted grin.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He said and winks at her happily. Hild simply rolls her eyes and sighed before clouds began to swirl up outside. "You okay Hild?" He asks worriedly.

"It's not me." She calmly said and folds his arms with a slight smirk appearing on Gray's face.

"Jellal is probably fighting." He said before getting another deadly glare from Rufus.

Hild stands and threw the cup away before walking with Rufus to the registration table and signed the two up as she then stands and walks back to their side of the guild.

"We better win this." She starts as Rufus gave a grin and nods. "How would they be able to resist giving us the vacation. I mean we are the Sabertooth sweethearts. Then we can do whatever we want to, even I might get to work on my new spells. Doesn't that sound great?!",Rufus exclaimed and clasps his hands together as he soon looks at Eferhilda who simply looks up at him with a bored expression. "C'mon and smile, My Scottish Princess." He said happily and soon smirked.

(Eferhilda POV)

I boredly looked up at Rufus before remembering my Great Dane, Rufus, was probably at home and wanting me to go and feed him.

I then stand up before grabbing his ear. "Don't ever tell anyone that I'm from Scotland or I will punish you like I did Sting." I threatened before pecking his lips and walk out straight back to my house where I opened my killer door the correct way.

Rufus, my Great Dane, quickly walked in to the room I was at. "Hey Hild. You gonna feed me some ice-cream or haggis today?" He asks calmly and seats himself on the couch like he had been trained to do many times before.

"How about something else?" I asked my large dog whom simply nodded and walked behind me as I went to go and fix something for him in the kitchen.

After finishing feeding my dog, I began to ponder about what you had to do in the Cutest Couple Contest that my human boyfriend Rufus had entered us in. Slowly I got myself ready for bed.

Rufus POV

I soon asked around on what we were to do in the contest.

"You are supposed to show your love.",Mirjane said and soon finished up washing the dishes with a small smile. "I honestly believe that you and Eferhilda are one of the cutest couples in Sabertooth."She told Rufus whom simply smiled and looks at her.

"Thanks.",he said and perched himself on the bar stool before thinking of what he and Eferhilda could do for the contest...A grin suddenly spread on Rufus's face. "I'm going to sing to her." He said happily.

(Narrative's POV)

Orga had walked into the guild with a small smile. He tried ignoring the fight that was happening right now. Seriously, how does the guild keep from going bankruptcy when they have to buy more furniture every week; and buying all the sake that Cana and Sakura be consuming? It's something every guild wondered about Fairy Tail.

As he was walking through, he had to dodge a few chairs and table. Seriously, if he gets hit, chaos would sure to fall upon is place.

Anyway, he finally made it to his destination. At the bar. Where Sakura was drinking with Cana, ignoring on what was happening with the guild. Guess if you stay there for an amount of time, you can ignore the war going around anytime.

"Hey baby." He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, hey bae." She chimed, as she put her drink down. She spun around on the seat to face him.

"I got a surprise for you." He smiled.

"You do! What is it?" She really wanted to know.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

The pinkette sighed. "I guess your right."

"Anyway, come with me if you really want to know." He said.

"Alright." She got down from the seat and the pair started walking out.

"HAVE FUN YOU LOVE BIRDS!" Cana shouted as they walked out the guild door. When the door closed Cana looked around the guild and saw many of the furniture destroyed. She started to sing. "How the hell did this shit happen?! Oh baby, DRUUUNK IN LOOO…!

"CANA, FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" Someone from Sabertooth screamed at her.

"But I'm really wondering how the hell did this shit happen."

"Cana, I swear if start singing that song ag…"

"But it's my theme song." She interrupted putting her drink down after another sip.

"Since when?" Someone asked, but from the Fairy Tail side this time.

"Since now. And Bacchus, you can rap the rap part?" Cana cooed.

"Heh, WILDDDDD!"

"FOOOUUUR!" Quarto Cerebus couldn't help but say it. A few people groaned and roll their eyes at this.

-o- (Anyway)

Halfway, during the walk, Orga had blinded folded her. She couldn't wait, to see what he was planning for her. It must be really big if he had to blind her fold.

(Sakura's POV)

My face was seriously getting itchy under this blindfold. And the long walk we were doing wasn't helping at all. I tried taking the blind fold off, but every time I lift my hand up, Orga was slightly pushing it down.

"We're almost there." He would say, as try to take the blindfold off.

"That's what you said five minutes ago." I would say after that.

And being in his smart ass mode, he would reply. "Actually that was a minute ago."

Oh yeah. That's makes me feel so much better. I thought sarcastically.

Next, after a few more minutes we started walking up a hill. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but Orga said it was only fifteen minutes, we finally stopped.

"Can I take this off now? It's itchy as I don't know what."

"No. You have to keep it on for another five minutes."

"WHAT THE HELL ORGA?!" She shouted him.

"Heh heh, he chuckled. "I'm just kidding. You can take it off."

She quickly did, to get the itchy piece of cloth off her skin. She finally looked and saw the sun was about to set. And the view was marvelous.

"Oh, this is so beautiful." Her eyes were big and shining.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"Heh, how corny can you get?" Sakura giggled.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you too." She said, then they did a passionate kiss.

"You know baby." Sakura said, ending the kiss, in Orga's dismay. "We should join in the Saberfairy sweetest couple contest. We'll totally win."

Orga thought about it for a minute. "Why not. Anything for you."


	3. Chapter 3

The very next day.

Rufus smiled as he goes from the balls of his feet to his toes with something special hidden behind his back.

Eferhilda opens her door, knocking him straight in the nose just like last time. She sighed lowly. "You didn't read the floor mat again. This is the eighth time." She sighed and lent against the strange door which she had clonked her boyfriend with.

Rufus held his sore nose with a slight smile on his face as he looks at Eferahilda. "What if I didn't? Not like your door will kill me or something." He said and soon brought the flowers out from behind his back.

Eferhilda took a defensive posture before realizing that the flowers weren't real. "But you did learn about my allergy. Thank you..."

"Thank you baby. Now lets go and win that prize.",he said and smiled as they locked their arms and walked off with one another. Getting awws from practically everyone in Fiore.

Rufus blushed and looks around before planting a kiss on her cheek before nuzzling her and held her close to himself.

Eferhilda sighed and looks at him with a irritated look on her face as she looks over and saw a sign that read 'The Cutest Couple Contest for the SaberFaries' and shakes her head gently.

Rufus smiled and shakes his head gently and smirked and kissed her forehead before hearing some people scream at the cuteness that was coming from the Sabertooth guild. He soon walks over only to get told that they needed to go and sit beside the stand on the chairs. He saw that a few other couples had sat themselves down. Juvia and Gray, Natsu and Lucy, Twilight and Bickslow, finally it was Elfman and some light red haired girl whom had a Blue Pegasus guild mark on her arm. He brushed it off and sat beside his greenette and looks at Mirajane as Sakura and Orga had finally made it.

Eferhilda folds her arms over her chest and looks around before giving a light sigh. She looked back and saw that Ezra and Jellal were behind them.

(Eferhilda POV)

I only thought three couples could have a chance against it. Well now that I think of it, only one. Ezra and Jellal were the only cute couple I had a bad feeling about. Sakura and Orga, nah that is just...well I think they don't have a chance against anyways. I have no grudge, but still you can see why right? Now back to the point.

Mirajane began to speak on about what they were planning on doing. First, they'd show how cute they were to all of Fiore. Next, a couple talent show. Pretty much a whole week of cuteness. Day one; Cuteness to Fiore. Two; Talent show. Three; beach time. Middle of the week; A whole day off/away from their lovers. Five; Reunited after a day. Yeah, not a very long day for that one. Six; Winter day. Seven; probably the best one. Valentine's day was the most important, and the day they would be deciding it.

My eye suddenly twitched as the clouds swirled. UH oh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-S.S


	4. Day one: Cuteness in Fiore

(Sakura POV)

Okay. Day one of the contest has started today. I'm so excited. Cuteness in Fiore. Well, that sounds easy enough. All we have to do is show some affection in public while we get attention from people of the surrounding area. But not too much affection where people might scream 'GET A ROOM YOU TWO!'

It was already noon and the sun was shinning bright on the cold day. It felt great, so the best location we went to was at the park; where many people can pass by and see. We were walking in the park, trying to find a bench to sit at. We started walking through a path of flowers. They were yellow flowers, and I think they're called primerose flowers or something. (They grow in the winter)

At the side of my eye, I saw Orga bent down a little. I turned around to see what he was doing exactly. By the time I did that, he was back to his original height. He held a flower in his hand and put it in my hair. I smiled and he smiled back. I could hear a few Awww… not far away. We both locked hands and started walking again.

After about a minute or two, we decided we sit on a bench by the large park fountain. I made slight smile as I and Orga sat down on a bench. There were a few people close by were we was sitting.

As we sat, he were cuddling a little, especially since it was a bit chilly outside. I saw three older women, around in their fifties, smiling at us. As a few minutes passed, a man with vendor cart had stopped on the opposite side of the fountain.

"GET YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE HERE!" He shouted.

"You want some cocoa?" Orga asked, turning to face me.

"Yeah." I said.

He got up and walked over there. I noticed that large line was forming. There's more people in the this park than I thought. He came back and gave me my warm beverage. It didn't have a top, but it did have a lot of foam. When I was finished drinking I heard my boyfriend laugh.

"What?" I squinted my eyes.

"Just some foam." He then used his fingers to wipe the foam off my face. "There." He finished.

In the background, I could hear a girl slightly screaming, 'Why can't you be like him!' I closed my eyes and giggled when I heard that.

"Hm, what's so funny?" I heard Orga ask me.

"Oh, nothing." I said while I re-opened my eyes.

Yep. We were totally gonna win this.

(3rd Person POV)

It had been three hours. They had two more hours until the contest would've been up. Who's is they you ask? Hild and Rufus.

The two Sabertooth mages walked down the street with intertwined hands.

'What could I do to make people think of us as cute?',Rufus thinks before getting an idea. True it was a bit chilly. All because he pretty much knew Hild was in a sour mood.

He looks over at the warm beverage section of the carts of shops they went through. Yes, they were at the market. No they didn't care. But that's where all the people were.

Sneaking off for a bit, he soon returned back with two cups of what he thought was coca. Handing one to Hild, he began to drink his. Something tasted a bit funny, why was it so bitter?

Of course, Rufus just HAD to pick up coffee instead. He looks over at Hild whom gave him a happy smile.

He could hear some people aw, maybe he could get a few more to notice by doing something a little...bigger. He grabs Hild from behind the knees and on the lower back as he began to crazy the storm dragon slayer.

"W-what are you doing?",she squeaked gently with a little blush. It began to warm up a bit.

Rufus gave a small smile as he pecks her head, gaining a few more sounds of what he wished.

"I'm carrying my Scottish Princess, why?",he grins and asked before sitting down on a stone ledge that people used as a bench.

Hild gets off of him and sits beside him ,arms wrapped around his as they both drank their coffee's.

"Do you think anyone else will win this?",Rufus asked as he heard the cheer of on by passers.

"Not really. Seems we probably got the-", she was cut off by hearing a few aws across the city.

"We need to up our game a bit.", she said and grabs his hand as she walks to the fountain with him.

Rufus raised his eyebrow before shaking his head and chuckled. "What do you have in mind?",he asks and tilts his head gently.

"You know how they make wishes in these things?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm wishing that we'll be together forever.",she said and flips a small coin in, getting aws, and leaving with Rufus.

The two then went back to her house.

On the couch they were cuddling, seeing that the time had ran out to get points. One of the right couples had been eliminated today. Juvia and Gray.

Apparently Juvia was too persistent and aggressive towards him.

He smirked as he continued to drink the warm substance. "Ha, that Ice Witch lost the bet.",he smirked to himself.

"Who are you referring to?" Eferhilda asks and opens her eyes.

"Gray from Fairy Tail. He and Juvia were eliminated today."

She looks up from her book and coffee. "I didn't know couples were eliminated."

Rufus pulls out a pink hand book that had all the information into it. "It goes down to the last three."


End file.
